


Worries

by EnderIvy



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, This is based off Caboose somehow knowing on some level he's in a video game, except Andersmith who is an exception, i like to think that Caboose is the smartest person in rvb but nobody knows that even Caboose, some thoughts from Caboose just after he was made Captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 03:38:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderIvy/pseuds/EnderIvy
Summary: Caboose worries about his friends after they are separated





	

They've just become Captains on Chorus when Caboose finds himself wondering how this next adventure will go. He’s actually worried about it for the first time in ages.

He's happy to make new friends, Andersmith is the greatest and tons of others come to talk to him all the time now. They like hearing his stories.

But he misses Freckles, he misses Church, and Agent Washingtub, and the reds, and even Agent Carolina even though she's scary.

He's knows the reds will be fine, he knows that everyone who was in the canyon are going to be fine, he learned that when Church came back, and Tex, and the girl in the pink armor.

Tex died again though, but she came back! She didn’t stay with them so she died again. She should have stayed, Church misses her, he kinda misses her too. She came back again but she was really mean and wouldn't stay so she died, Wash said she wasn't really Tex, so he guesses that's why.

What worries him is if Agent Washington will be okay. He's part of blue team but he wasn't with them during their time at Blood gulch. So he doesn't know if Wash is covered by the rules.

The rules that keep the teams from dying. Except Church, but that's kinda his thing.

But he'll try to stay positive! Because if Wash’s with the reds! He’ll be fine! And if Wash is with them! So is Freckles! And they'll be fine! Nothing bad will happen at all! Church is totally coming back too! Then they'll all be fine and have a party!

...he's going to go find Tucker, or the reds. They probably need a hug right? They're totally the ones who need a hug. Not him. Nope. No one thought that. 

Everyone’s gonna be fine. We're the blues and reds. We live through anything. Right?

**Author's Note:**

> Tucker probably needs that hug, I'm not sure about how Grif and Simmons would feel about it though. The soon to be leutenates get a group hug too. Even Matthews gets a hug. Caboose hugs for everyone. And broken ribs.


End file.
